overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpelt
Grandpelt is a Yggdrasil player and member of the Seven; a council of seven who lead the Jaded Hearts guild. He was the Lord of Wrath, tasked with combating foes of the guild. He was online when the game servers were shutting down, killing mobs. In the New World, he is a Chief among a growing number of Beastman tribes. His current plans consist of trying to organize the Beastman hordes into a manageable fighting force. Appearance "SHALOO BA TA NA!" -translates into "Face me in the field of war!" Grantpelt was once a typical Beastman but achieved an apotheosis in the form of a rare racial class available to some Demi-Human races. Standing a towering nine feet tall, this demonic looking monster has muscles as taut as ropes rippling up its form. It's skin has become a deep blue and eyes glint with a blue white hue. Its head, resting atop its thick chest, is that of a goat's head with an elongated snout and thick, twisting horns stretching backward from the sides of the head. The lower half of its body remains a bestial covered legs with navy hair. But with an addition of an aquamarine serpent in the form of a tail. Personality and Traits "Embrace death without regret, as I have embraced life without fear." Grantpelt was known as a violent fighter and his actions reflected this. He did not hold back in his effort to kill his foe, he simply attacks until either of them were dead. Grandpelt didn't fight in order to fulfill some sense of duty to the guild or to point out he was the best like Nosaf. He fought because he loved the thrill of battle and the constant threat of extinction at the hands of your enemies. Relationships Wrath Dominion Grantpelt ensured everyone was allowed equal shares in loot and encouraged comradery. Greatroar Grandpelt was fond of sparing with his creation. The Seven While on the Council of Seven as a military leader, Grandpelt had no love of social meetings but could understand the importance of them. He had different opinions of his fellow Lords and Ladies but maintained a neutral stance when he wasn't involved in a conflict. Humanity Grandpelt was greatly enrage upon learning that beastmen were being hunted for sport and their pelts by the fledgling human civilization. Background Grandpelt was among the original members of the guild when it was founded. After a battle royal with other nominated individuals, he was appointed Lord of Wrath. Prior to joining the guild, Grandpelt was a notorious Player-Killer. Powers and Abilities Grandpelt was the strongest in the Jaded Hearts guild, physically. Few could withstand his physical assault for long; except maybe Nosaf. Grandpelt was a good Role-Player but a great Player-Killer. His combat prowess aside, he was also a talented stalker of men while in a forested domain. He was even able to achieve Apex-Predator status. As an Apex-Predator, no wild or untamed beast of the forest will see you as hostile nor will they attempt to defend their territory from you should you feel the need to encroach upon it. To achieve the racial class of Chimera, one would need to be exalted among all other Beastman players and would require assistance from a magic-caster specializing in transmutation magic and several rare and legendary materials only dropped by world-class Chimera. Even with all these gathered, unlocking the class still leaves the player with a 45% chance of success. Known Classes Racial Classes * Beastman (20) ** Exalted (15) *** Chimera (5) Job Classes * Fighter (10) ** Two-Handed Master (10) * Forest Stalker (10) ** Apex Predator (10) * Sergeant (10) ** Commander (10) Skills * Lightning Breath - thanks to his status as a Chimera, Grandpelt has access to a breath attack. He can blast a 100 ft line of pink lightning. Or make a continuous stream of lightning at 50 feet. * Intimidating Roar - a cry for bloodshed that will shaken all who hear it. * Cleave - has a 10% chance to destroy defending item. * Blind - kick up dirt or slash at their eyes to temporary blind your opponent. * Retaliation - once struck in melee, activate this skill to auto hit your attacker for half the damage they dealt you. * Acidic Spray - the tailed Cobra sprays a jet of acid. * Venom Spray - the tailed Cobra sprays a cloud of poison. Passive * Universal Element Resistance III * Slashing Resistance II * Piercing Resistance II * Intimidating Presence - reduce the chance of allies fleeing from combat. * Stalk - make it harder to be detected while in a forest environment. * Poison Immunity Main Equipment Steel Tongue Divine-weapon: a large Zanbato sword that has the cutting power to cut through anything, including the immaterial. Gold Necklace Divine-class: a necklace that bolsters the wearer's defense against ranged attacks. Trivia Grandpelt is one of three members of Jaded Hearts that managed to reach level 100. This character has a lot of traits similar to Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach and a Khornate Berzerker from Warhammer 40k. Category:Demi-Human Category:Beastman Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Jaded Hearts Category:Shadow1323